Appa, saranghae!
by Oh Hyunnie
Summary: Mark dan Jeno itu kembaran, miliknya Johnny Appa, hanya Johnny yang mengurus mereka. Namun, di ulangtahun mereka yang 15, kenapa Mark berubah? Johnny jadi sedih melihatnya. Sibling! Markno, Daddy! Johnny, Official! Nomin and Markhyuck. Pairing yang lain tentang Johnny x someone!
1. chapter 1

Oh Hyunnie

.

.

.

Copyright 2017

.

.

.

 **Appa, Saranghae!**

 **Cast :**

Johnny Seo NCT

Lee Minhyung a.k.a Mark Lee NCT

Lee Jeno NCT

 **Rate :** T

 **Genre :** family, angst

 **Summary :** Jeno dan Minhyung itu saudara kembar, putra kesayangan Johnny dua-duanya. Namun, setelah beranjak dewasa, Johnny merasa sedih akan sikap Minhyung.

 **Cast belong to themselves, story belongs to me.**

 **WARN!**

 **Disini, marga Jeno ama Mark diubah, menjadi Seo demi kepentingan cerita. Hehe**

 **_Appa, Saranghae!_**

"KYA! _HYUNG_ -AH! STOP! HAHAHA! _HYUNG_ -AH! STOP! _JEBAL_!"

Pekikkan seorang _namja_ terdengar diseluruh sudut kamar yang bertanda _'Seo bro's room'_. _Namja_ yang bernama Lee Jeno mengeluarkan tawa dan teriakkan dalam satu waktu. Salahkan _bro_ nya ini, menggelitikinya tanpa henti.

"Minhyung, sudah, nak. Jeno sudah lelah."

Terdengar balasan dari yang menjabat sebagai _appa_ diantara mereka berdua, Johnny Seo berusaha mengangkat anak sulungnya diatas tubuh kecil Jeno.

"Salahkan Jeno, _appa_. Dia terus mengerjaiku, sebagai balasan, aku menggelitikinya saja."

Perkataan anak sulung dari Johnny Seo diakhiri dengan senyum manis, membuat pelaku gendong ikut tersenyum. Ia cukup bahagia dengan semua ini.

Ada yang perlu dijelaskan? Mungkin keluarga Seo?

Oke. Rumah yang luas untuk tiga _namja_ berbeda usia. Tiga _namja_? _Yeoja_? Maksud kalian ibunya? Istri Johnny telah pergi ke sisi Tuhan setelah berhasil melahirkan Jeno didunia. Namanya itu Weiling Wu, istri pertama dan setelah ia meninggal Johnny tidak berniat lagi. Minhyung dan Jeno itu saudara kembar, Minhyung sebagai _hyung_ yang beda beberapa menit dengan _dongsaeng_ nya, Jeno. Johnny cukup sedih saat pemakaman istrinya. Beruntung, ia sadar bahwa ia masih memiliki tanggung jawab yang lain.

Mengurusi duo Seo _brother_.

Oke, tidak ada lagi kan pertanyaannya? _Back to story_!

Johnny menggeleng pelan melihat tingkah saudara kembar yang telah beranjak ke 6 tahun itu. "Minhyung, Jeno, ayo tidur. Ini sudah jam 9." Yang disuruh segera merebahkan tubuhnya diatas kasur, Minhyung sendiri diturunkan oleh ayahnya sendiri.

Johnny mendekati anak bungsunya, mengelus surai rambut coklat dengan pelan, menelusuri sepasang mata yang terpejam, bibir yang terbuka sedikit. Lelap dalam mimpinya.

CUP

" _Appa_ mencintaimu, Jeno." Kata Johnny setelah mengecup dahi Jeno, pria berumur 34 tahun itu menjauhi anak bungsunya, tanpa disadari, Jeno tersenyum dalam tidurnya.

Setelah dari tempat Jeno, ayah tersebut mendekati Minhyung, mengelus surai hitam dengan lembut, tidak ingin mengusik tidur lelap anaknya. Dua kasur yang berbeda alas, yang satu bertokoh karakter _superman_ untuk Jeno dan _Captain America_ untuk yang satunya dengan meja nakas sebagai pembatasnya.

CUP

Johnny mengecup dahi Minhyung dengan pelan, " _Appa_ mencintaimu, Minhyung. Jadilah _hyung_ yang baik untuk Jeno." Kata Johnny, merasa tugas malamnya sudah selesai, Johnny segera bangun dari duduknya untuk tidur dikamarnya.

GREP

"Minhyung juga mencintai _appa_. Minhyung janji akan menjadi _hyung_ yang baik bagi Jeno."

Minhyung memeluk Johnny setelah ia merasa _appa_ akan pergi. Johnny tentu saja terkejut, namun ia segera menepisnya, memeluk anaknya sekilas dan berkata padanya, "Minhyung, segera tidur, nak. Besok Minhyung harus ke sekolah, bukan?" Minhyung mengangguk dan segera tidur. Johnny tersenyum dan menutup pintu kamar tersebut setelah dirinya keluar.

 **_Appa, Saranghae!_**

Minhyung bangun dari tidur 8 jamnya, mengucek sepasang matanya dengan imut tanpa disadari. Melihat kearah sebelahnya, masih terlelap dalam mimpinya. Merasa harus mengambil tanggung jawab ayahnya, Minhyung turun dari kasur, "Jeno-ya, ayo bangun." Kata Minhyung sambil menggoyangkan tubuh Jeno.

Jeno melenguh, " _Hyung_ , masih ingin bobok." Kata Jeno dan mengarahkan tubuhnya kearah yang lain.

"Jeno-ya, _kajja_! Ayo bangun! _Appa_ sudah terlalu lelah semalam, menghabiskan waktu dikantor dan harus mengurusi kita berdua tanpa _eomma_. Ayo bangun, Jeno." Kata Minhyung yang menarik lengan adiknya untuk bangkit. Percuma saja, Jeno yang tidak mau bangun, tidak akan bisa dengan cara seperti itu.

" _Ne, ne_ , Jeno bangun, _hyung_." Kata Jeno yang segera bangkit dengan kedua mata yang masih terpejam erat. Minhyung menggeleng, menarik adiknya untuk mandi pagi.

Johnny masuk kedalam kamar dua jagoannya, kebingungan mencari mereka. "Minhyung-ah! Jeno-ah!" Johnny memanggil nama mereka berdua. Didalam kamar mandi, yang dicari hanya terkekeh geli.

"Hehe… _hyung_ , apa tidak apa-apa?" bisik Jeno didalam kamar mandi, masih memakai _bathrobe_ berwarna putih yang sama dengan Minhyung.

Minhyung hanya mengangguk, "Jangan ribut, _appa_ akan mendengar kita." Kata _hyung_ dengan pelan.

"Minhyung-ah! Jeno-ah!"

"Hihihi…"

Panggilan dari Johnny kembali terdengar tentu saja, Seo _brothers_ itu terkikik geli hingga lupa kalau suara mereka didengar oleh sang _appa._

Johnny berjalan mengendap-endap menuju ke kamar mandi, _'I know you are at there, boys.' Batin Johnny_.

KRIET

"BAAA!"

" _APPAAAA_!"

Johnny mengageti kedua anaknya, teriakan dari mereka membuat Johnny ingin tertawa dengan keras.

"Sudah cepat mandi, setelah itu sarapan dan kita akan sekolah. Okay, jagoan?" mereka berdua mengangguk dan mandi.

" _Appa_ , sarapan apa?" tanya Minhyung dengan pakaian sekolah, berusaha menaiki kursi meja. Johnny tersenyum, " _How about bread with an egg?_ " tanya sang _appa_ , Minhyung mengangguk.

" _Sounds good. Give to me, I wanna eat now._ " Kata Minhyung yang mengulurkan kedua tangannya, ingin memakan sarapannya segera. Johnny terkekeh dan meletakkan piring yang terisi sesuai dengan Minhyung mau.

Minhyung menampilkan sepasang mata yang berbinar, " _Appa_ , _thankyou_." Katanya. Johnny mengangguk dan mengacak rambut anak sulungnya dengan gemas.

" _Appa_!"

Johnny segera melepas apron yang ia pakai sedaritadi, karna anak kembarnya tidak memiliki _eomma_. Johnny harus menjadi ibu termasuk memasak, membangun mereka, mencuci pakaian -Oh tentu saja itu bisa ke _laundry_ jika malas- , dan memastikan mereka berdua tidur dengan nyenyak dan memiliki perhatian yang lebih meskipun hanya dia seorang yang sebagai _parents_ disini. Johnny sedikit berlari ke arah kamar anaknya.

" _Yes_ , Jeno?" tanya Johnny setelah masuk kamar. Jeno menggembungkan pipinya, membuat gestur imut tanpa sadar. " _Appa_ melihat _school bag_ Jeno?" tanya Jeno sambil mengacak kembali meja belajar, kasur yang telah disusun rapi oleh Johnny semalam.

"Bukankah Minhyung telah mengambilnya? _Appa_ melihatnya di sofa ruang tamu tadi." Jawab Johnny membuat Jeno membuka mulutnya.

Segera Jeno keluar dari kamarnya dan menghampiri Minhyung yang sedang melahap sarapannya. "Kenapa tidak memberitahuku _hyung_ mengambil _school bag_ milikku?" tanya Jeno. Minhyung hanya memasang senyum yang menampilkan giginya.

"Sudah. Jeno segera makan. Setelah itu kita ke sekolah."

Perintah Johnny yang segera dilaksanakan oleh Jeno dan Minhyung dengan cekatan. Pagi itupun berjalan dengan baik dengan Johnny mengantar mereka ke sekolah, seperti yang sebelum-sebelumnya.

 **_Appa, Saranghae!_**

" _ANDWAE, APPA! ANDWAEEE! KYA!"_

Minhyung lari didalam bangunan yang ber _tag_ , _Men barber_. Alasannya mudah, Johnny mengajak Minhyung dan Jeno untuk memotong rambut yang telah dikira panjang. Jeno memang sudah duduk diatas kursi yang telah disedia, sedangkan, Minhyung… dianya masih dalam kegiatan kucing dan tikus dengan ayahnya.

"Ayolah, Minhyung." Johnny harus rela kemeja biru laut yang ia pakai basah oleh keringat. Demi kebaikan anaknya.

" _ANIYA! ANDWAE, APPA! ANDWAE!"_ Minhyung terus berlari, menghindari dari segala tangkapan yang dilalukan oleh ayahnya tersebut. Bahkan, para pemangkas rambut yang ada disana juga ikut berpartisipasi

"Ayolah, Minhyung. _Appa_ janji jika Minhyung mau pangkas rambut, _appa_ akan membelikan robot _captain america_ yang Minhyung inginkan dua minggu yang lalu. _Eotthae_?" tanya Johnny yang berusaha menangkap anaknya. Jeno hanya sebagai penonton sedaritadi.

Minhyung berhenti dan berbalik menghadap ayahnya, "Janji?" tanya anak sulung keluarga Seo. Johnny mengangguk dengan pasti. Minhyung langsung berlari kearah kursi dan mendudukinya.

" _Appa, palli!_ " pinta Minhyung yang sepertinya benar-benar terpancing akan tawaran Johnny.

Johnny bukanlah tidak memiliki uang untuk membelikan apapun yang diinginkan Jeno ataupun Minhyung. _Of course!_ Johnny itu pemimpin sebuah perusahaan teknologi yang sedikit berpengaruh terhadap perekonomian negara. Namun, Johnny ingin menanamkan sikap anti kosumerisme. Jika ingin sesuatu maka haruslah dengan usaha, seperti mendapatkan nilai ujian yang sempurna, menjadi anak yang baik, dan banyak lagi, termasuk yang tadi.

Jeno turun dari kursi karna telah dipangkas, begitu juga dengan Minhyung. " _Appa, palli!_ Minhyung ingin robot _captain america_ sekarang." Kata Minhyung dan menarik tangan Johnny untuk masuk ke mobil dan mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan.

"Iya, nak. Jeno, _kajja_." Kata Johnny dan menggandeng Jeno ditangannya yang satu. Jeno hanya mengangguk, meletakkan tangannya digenggaman _appa_. Sesekali Jeno yang duduk sendiri dibelakang meminta Johnny untuk membelikan ini dan itu.

" _Appa_ , Jeno ingin… robot _superman_."

"Iya. Dengan robot _Captain America_ juga."

"Minhyung mau!"

"Iya. Jeno _superman_ dan Minhyung _Captain America_."

"Yeay!"

" _Appa_ , Jeno mau _bubble tea_ rasa taro."

"Kamu baru minum itu semalam, Jeno. Bagaimana jika 5 hari lagi?"

" _Ne, appa._ "

Jeno berhenti, karna, sekali ia meminta lagi, ia cukup tahu resikonya. _Superman_ _is gone_. Jeno tidak mungkin melepaskan itu dengan mudah. Jadi, duduk manis dan _Superman_ akan ada ditangannya.

 **NA,**

 **#maaf kalo jelek.**

 **#hanya terinspirasi dari sebuah MV**


	2. chapter 2

**Appa, Saranghae!**

 **Chapter 02**

.

.

.

"Jeno, bisa minta tolong?" tanya seorang _namja_ yang cukup manis untuk ukuran laki-laki. Jeno yang sedang menulis sesuatu diatas buku langsung menoleh.

"Ada apa, Jun?" tanya Jeno setelah menutup buku, ditatapnya dengan tajam _namja_ yang sepertinya gugup tersebut.

Jeno sudah berumur 10 tahun, banyak perkembangan dirinya dari umur 6 tahun. Menjadi lebih tinggi, lebih tampan dengan hidung bangir, mata sipit yang diwarisi dari ibunya, dan banyak lagi perubahannya.

"Bisa ajarin Renjun yang diajarkan Kim _saem_ tadi?" tanya _namja_ manis yang bernama Renjun setelah diam beberapa saat. Jeno tersenyum hingga menghilangkan kedua bola matanya.

"Tentu."

Jeno mengajari Renjun tentang garis bilangan yang dibilang cukup mudah untuk otak encernya Jeno. "Jadi, jika disini negatif, maka kamu harus menghitungnya kebelakang dan mengaris sebuah lurus jika bilangannya positif maka menghitungnya kedepan." terang Jeno sambil memberi contoh sebuah soal.

"Jeno-ya!"

Panggilan seorang lelaki yang sangat Jeno kenal suaranya. Lelaki yang berbagi rahim dengannya. Seo Minhyung.

" _Ne, hyung_." kata Jeno yang menghentikan pembelajarannya dengan Renjun. Minhyung mendekati adiknya dengan wajah yang cukup lesu.

Jeno memicing, " _Hyung_ , _wae_?" tanya Jeno setelah melihat Minhyung yang langsung tertidur dimejanya. Mereka itu berada dikelas yang berbeda. Sama-sama berada dijenjang kelas 4, hanya saja, Jeno dikelas 4-3 sedangkan Minhyung dikelas 4-2.

" _Molla_ , Jeno. Aku seperti merasa ada yang janggal. Itu saja." kata Minhyung yang tetap lesu. Ia tahu, mereka itu sama sekali tidak bisa melawak.

"Tuan muda," panggil seorang pria berjas hitam dan berkemeja putih jangan lupakan celana panjangnya yang sesuai dengan jasnya.

Jeno menatap pria tersebut, pria yang menjadi sekretaris Johnny. "Ayo pulang! Tuan Johnny menunggu kalian." kata Sekretaris Lee.

Minhyung dan Jeno saling menatap dnegan tatapan bingung. _'Ada apa? Tidak biasanya appa begini?'_

 **_Appa, Saranghae!_**

"ANDWAE, _APPA!"_

"Tapi, Minhyung, bukankah kalian ingin _eomma_?" tanya Johnny.

Jadi, apa yang merasa bingung? Sini. Hyuna akan jelasin.

Jadi,... setelah Jeno dan Minhyung pulang dari sekolah secara dadakan, dan sampai dirumah. Johnny duduk disofa ruang keluarga dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Disaat ditanya mengapa, Johnny menjawab mereka akan memiliki seorang ibu yang langsung ditentang oleh Minhyung dan Jeno sedetik kemudian.

"Kami tidak memerlukan sosoknya." jawab Jeno demgan kalem. Memang, Jeno itu orangnya tidak temperamental seperti Minhyung yang langsung _BOOM!_ begitu saja.

Johnny memicing, _'Apa aku salah melihat?' batinnya_ , "Minhyung, Jeno, bukankah kalian kesepian jika _appa_ belum pulang? Maka dari itu, _appa_ berpikir memberikan kalian sosok _eomma_ untuk menemani kalian."

"Kami bisa mencari kesenangan kami sendiri tanpa sosok _eomma_ disamping. Jika Minhyung kesepian, Minhyung bisa mengajak Jeno bermain, berbicara. Jadi, Minhyung tidak kesepian lagi." tukas Minhyung yang sungguh menolak kehadiran sang ibu tiri.

"Jeno juga begitu, _appa_. Kami sungguh tidak membutuhkan itu. Meskipun, terkadang, merasa iri dengan teman-teman yang memiliki ibu. Tapi, kami memiliki seorang _appa_ yang hebat. _My superman_." sambung Jeno yang bersandar kesofa.

"Tapi, nak, ini sungguh untuk kebaikan kali..."

" _Aniya!_ Kami sungguh tidak memerlukan ibu tiri. Kami senang dengan kondisi ini. Asalkan _appa_ ada disebelah kami, kami tidak apa-apa." kata Minhyung yang langsung menyela perkataan Johnny.

"Sungguh, _appa_. Kami tidak memerlukan _eomma_. Percayalah..." sambung Jeno yang berusaha untuk membuat ayahnya percaya.

Johnny menghela nafas, meminta kedua anaknya untuk kemari dengan sebuah lambaian tangan.

GREP

"Maafkan, _appa_ , nak. Baiklah, jika kalian tidak mau. _Appa_ tidak memaksa. Kalian tidak akan memiliki _eomma_."

Pelukan Johnny pada kedua anaknya dan perkataan ayah mereka membuat Minhyung dan Jeno merasa damai kembali.

"Itu benar, _appa._ Kami tidak memiliki sosok _eomm_ _a_ sejak lahir, tapi, kami memiliki _appa_ yang menyayangi kita. _My Captain America_." kata Minhyung dengan pelan membalas pelukan ayahnya.

"Itu salah, _hyung_. Yang benar itu _My Superman_." tukas Jeno yang menyambungkan perkataan Minhyung.

"Ck! _My Captain America!_ "

" _My Superman!_ "

" _My Captain America!!"_

" _My Superman!!!!!"_

"My Captain America!!"

"My Superman!!!!!!!!"

 _"My Captain America!!!!!!_ "

" _My Superman!!!!!_ "

"Sudahlah, kalian berdua. Begini saja, _appa_ menjadi _Captain America_ untuk Minhyung dan _Superman_ untuk Jeno. _Eotthae?_ " tanya Johnny yang melerai semua debatan anaknya.

" _Ne, appa_ " / _"Ne!!!"_

Lalu, merekapun berpelukan. Johnny berpikir mungkin ini bukanlah saat yang tepat untuk membawa sosok ibu diantara Minhyung dan Jeno, mungkin mereka masih senang dengan tanpa kehadiran sosok ibu yang cerewet. Johnny berpikir lagi untuk mengungkit hal ini beberapa tahun kemudian, mungkin... disaat mereka berusia 15 tahun atau 18 tahun.

Johnny berharap bahwa mereka akan menerima sosok ibu. Johnny sungguh melakukan semua ini demi kebaikan Minhyung dan Jeno. Memiliki sosok ibu yang perhatian, bawel dan cerewet bukankah cukup sempurna?

 **NA**

 **#Maafkan Hyuna karna pendek.**

 **#Hyuna kira tidak akan ada yang comment cerita ini. Tapi, melihat comment kalian, membuat Hyuna ingin melanjutkannya.**

 **#Hyuna ingin tanya demi chapter 3, jika kalian mau...**

 **JADI, HARAP DI-VOTE**

 **Untuk pasangan Jeno, pilih...**

 **Renjun atau Jaemi** **n?**

 **Untuk pasangan Mark, pilih...**

 **Haechan atau** **Renjun atau Jaemin?**

 **#Thx untuk semua yang telah comment cerita ini... Maaf chapter ini kurang memuaskan.**


	3. chapter 3

**Appa, Saranghae!**

 **Chapter 03**

.

.

" _Hyung_ ," panggilan seorang _namja_ tampan pada abangnya yang hanya lahir duluan beberapa menit dari dirinya.

Minhyung yang merasa lebih tua hanya membalas dengan sebuah deheman. " _Hyung_ lihat _namja_ yang berada disebelah sana." kata Jeno sambil menunjuk kearah panggung sekolah. Mereka memang berada di auditorium memang.

Mereka kemari untuk GR untuk penampilan mereka besok, kedatangan tamu penting seperti pendiri sekolah dan lainnya, perlu disambut, mereka bisa disini juga karna keinginan mereka 4 tahun yang lalu tepatnya umur 11, mereka dengan rewel meminta pada Johnny untuk terjun didunia musik.

 **_Appa, Saranghae!_**

 _"Appa,..." panggil Jeno dengan nada yang manja. Johnny yang menyesap kopi hanya membalas dengan alis mata yang terangkat._

 _"Appa,..." Kali ini giliran Minhyung yang memanggil Johnny tak kalah manjanya dengan Jeno. Maklum, jika tidak manja dengan appa mereka, mau manja kemana lagi, biarpun laki-laki, mereka masih umur 11 tahun._

 _Johnny mengernyitkan dahinya, pasalnya, anak sulungnya jarang mengeluarkan nada manja apalagi aegyo kalau tidak begitu ingin sesuatu. Berarti, ini pasti penting bagi Minhyung._

 _"Ada apa, eoh? Kali ini ingin apa?" tanya Johnny sambil meletakkan cangkir kopi ditempatnya._

 _Minhyung melemparkan senyum lima jari dan Jeno hanya memasang wajah yang cukup imut._

 _"Appa, aku ingin belajar rap dan gitar."_

 _"Apa aku ingin belajar gitar dan piano."_

 _Johnny semakin mengerutkan dahinya, "Kenapa kalian tiba-tiba ingin belajar rap, gitar dan piano?" tanya Johnny._

 _"Hanya ingin appa." jawab Jeno yang mengeluarkan puppy eyesnya. Jika Jeno sudah mengeluarkan ini, maka Johnny akan..._

 _"Baiklah, appa setuju kalian belajar rap dan lainnya. Tapi, tetap prioritaskan belajar disekolah. Arraseo?"_

 _"Arrayo, appa!!"_

 _Minhyung dan Jeno menjawab dengan serempak dan kembaran tersebut tertawa dengan riang sambil memeluk ayahnya._

 _'Apapun untuk kalian, nak. Appa mencintai kalian.'_

 **_Appa, Saranghae!_**

" _Namja_ yang ada disana? Yang sedang bernyanyi itu ya?" tanya Minhyung sambil menatap sitarget mereka berdua.

"Menurut _hyung_ , orangnya gimana?" Jeno bertanya pada Minhyung. Bagaimanapun juga, tetap tidak ada rahasia diantara mereka.

 _'Kyeopta...' batin Minhyun_ _g dan Jeno_ bersamaan sambil menatap _namja_ yang berdiri diatas panggung.

Minhyung berkutat pada pikirannya sendiri, entah apa yang ia pikirkan sambil menatap lelaki tersebut.

" _Joha..."_ kata Jeno tanpa sadar dengan suara yang cukup kuat untuk didengar oleh Minhyung sendiri.

"Huh?"

"Na Jaemin... _Joha..._ " jawab Jeno dengan senyuman yang tersemat diwajahnya. Ia tidak bisa menampik bahwa ia jatuh pada lelaki tersebut.

Minhyung meremas tangannya sendiri, ada rasa jengkel dihatinya. "Apa maksudnya, Jeno?" tanya Minhyung dengan nada yang tetap natural.

"Aku menyukai Jaemin, _hyung_. _Neomu neomu joha_..." kata Jeno yang semakin melebarkan senyumannya. Ia tidak sadar jika Minhyung telah menggertakkan giginya.

" _Eonje?"_ tanya Minhyung basa-basi. Mereka menunggu nama mereka dipanggil.

"Sudah lama. Kira-kira 4 tahun yang lalu, saat Jaemin tak sengaja terjatuh karna kulit pisang atau mungkin saat aku melihat dia bernyanyi." kata Jeno seadanya. Minhyung semakin panas mendengar ceritanya hingga akhirnya ia hanya bisa mengatakan sesuatu sebelum, ia beranjak dari sana.

"Kalau begitu, jangan ditahan. Segera akui padanya sebelum terlambat. _Hyung_ ingin ke toilet, duduk disini sampai nama kita dipanggil. _Arraseo_?"

Minhyung segera beranjak darisana, meninggalkan Jeno yang berseri-seri, menatap Jaemin yang turun dari panggung dengan wajah yang menunduk.

"Na Jaemin!!"

 **_Appa, Saranghae!_**

 **Minhyung POV**

"Na Jaemin... _Joha..._ " kata Jeno setelah diam beberapa saat, dengan senyuman yang tersemat diwajahnya.

NYUT

Aku memejamkan sepasang mataku, ada desir kesakitan yang kurasa. Aku belum tahu mengapa, tapi, mungkin karna, sedikit kesal karna Jeno menyukai sosok yang sama denganku?

Aku ingin menanyakan dirinya, kapan ia menyukai sosok Jaemin. Apa tepat 4 tahun yang lalu? Karna, Jeno saat itu seperti memiliki latar belakang berbunga-bunga.

"Kurasa sudah lama, _hyung_. Sekitar 4 tahun yang lalu, saat Jaemin terjatuh karna kulit pisang atau mungkin saat Jaemin bernyanyi." jawab Jeno dengan seadanya, aku semakin panas, ingin memberikan Jeno bogeman entah mengapa, tapi, aku masih sadar dia adalah adik kembarku.

Bernyanyi?

Apa karna itu, Jeno ingin belajar piano dan gitar? Jujur saja, karna, melihat Jaemin bernyanyi, aku ingin bermain gitar dan belajar _rap_ , bukankah akan sangat bagus jika kita berkaloborasi?

"Kalau begitu jangan ditahan. Segera akui sebelum terlambat. _Hyun_ _g_ ke toilet dulu, tetap disini, sampai nama kita dipanggil." titahku dan segera keluar dari auditorium.

Aku berjalan dikoridor. Berbohong pada Jeno itu harus kulakukan sebelum semakin parah. Aku tahu, kami kembar, aku lebih tua, wajah kami memang ada kemiripan, tapi, apa persamaan sosok yang disukai juga harus berlaku disini? Dari sekian banyaknya umat manusia, kenapa harus Jaemin yang disukai Jeno? Kenapa tidak Renjun saja? Sangat amat jelas kalau dia menyukai Jeno sejak kita berumur 10 tahun.

"YO! MARK!"

Aish... Cobaan macam apa lagi, ini? Tadi, Jeno. Sekarang haruskah si _namja_ kurang terdidik ini?

Kalian ingin tahu siapa?

Namanya itu Lee Donghyuck, biasanya dia dipanggil Haechan. Kenapa seperti itu? Jangan tanyakan padaku, dia itu pasangan _tom and jerry_ denganku. Setiap hari kerja kami asal bertemu, hanya beragumen, saling meneriaki, mencemooh, mengejek, menjahili dan berakhir dengan panas diubun-ubun.

Dan, namaku yang baik-baik Seo Minhyung, dia panggil dengan sebutan Mark. Apa hubungannya? Aku juga tidak tahu, intinya, sosok yang memanggilku seperti itu hanya dia seorang.

Aku diam dan kembali berjalan entah kemana, intinya sih sampai aku lelah dan akan kembali ke ruang auditorium, Jeno menghilang akupun pulang.

GREP

Tangan melingkar dilenganku. Aku memasang wajah datar, cukup tahu sosok yang sedang menahanku.

"Apa kau tuli? Perlu kubawa ke THT? Atau kau memang mendadak tuli?" tanya Haechan dengan wajah meremehkan. Sial! Rasanya ingin kuberi sebuah pukulan disana.

Aku masih diam, malas meladeni hingga aku memutuskan untuk menghempaskan tangan Haechan dan kembali berjalan.

"Sialan, tadi kau tuli, sekarang apa? Apa mulutmu menghilang? Suaramu menghilang? Atau kau memang tidak bisa berbicara?" tanya Haechan yang sama sekali tidak aku pedulikan.

Mungkin _rooftop_ adalah tempat terbaik untukku sekarang. Aku berdiri dipembatas yang disediakan. Menikmati semilir angin yang menyapu helai rambutku yang menjadi _blonde_.

"Ini."

Ucap seseorang yang menyerahkan sesuatu padaku. Aku menatapnya, sial, bagaimana bisa dia mengikutiku?

Dan lagi, apa siswa berumur 15 tahun seperti kami boleh membawa rokok disini? _Hell!_ Ini sekolah. Dari awal, aku sudah mencurigai kalau Haechan itu bermasalah.

 _And, I'm right 10000%_

"Tidak. _Thanks_." kataku dengan cuek. Kembali menikmati udara yang bergerak, _appa_ selalu menasehati kami, kalau barang-barang seperti itu adalah candu, dan dilarang untuk dipakai, kami bukannya tidak tahu, hanya saja _appa_ khawatir kalau kami akan melakukan hal tersebut.

"Kau menolak pemberianku, ini masih rokok. Jika aku mengatakan aku menyukaimu, apa kau menerimaku?" tanya Haechan sambil menatapku.

 _What in the world?_

Haechan menyukaiku? Yakin? Aku hanya diam, berusaha untuk mencari cara terbaik untuk itu dan segera pergi.

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku pergi dulu."

Aku segera pergi dari _rooftop_ bahkan dari sekolah sekalipun. _Appa_ tidak mengajarkanku untuk membolos, tapi, kurasa ada baiknya aku membolos sesekali. Aku bahkan tidak peduli lagi dengan GR acara penyambutan sosok penting besok. Aku yakin, Jeno bisa mengurus semuanya dengan baik.

 _My baby don't like it when you come around~~~_

 _Nice,_ sekarang ponselku yang berbunyi. Siapa lagi yang mengangguku?

 _"Hyung-ah!!!_ Aku sangat bahagia. _Hyung_ tahu apa? Aku harus berterimakasih padamu. Jika _hyung_ tidak memberiku saran, aku tidak akan sebahagia ini. _I'm officially with Jaemin, hyung..._ "

-Jeno-

Aku hanya menatap datar pesan itu, bukankah bagus jika Jeno memiliki pasangan, tapi, kenapa rasanya sakit yang tak berdarah disini?

Kemudian, aku hanya duduk di _cafe_ menunggu waktu kapan _appa_ akan mencariku. Biar saja, menjadi masalah, aku tak lagi peduli.

 **NA**

 **#Maaf jika makin lama makin aneh. Kali ini cukup untuk Minhyung sedikit menderita dulu.**

 **#Maaf jika ada typo yang nyelip disana.**

 **#Mind to review?**


	4. chapter 4

**Appa, Saranghae!**

 **Chapter 04**

 **.**

"Untuk peserta Minhyung Seo dan Jeno Seo. Mohon untuk keatas panggung."

Jeno memalingkan wajahnya dari Jaemin saat mendengar namanya dipanggil.

"Ah! Jaemin-ah, bisa kita bicara nanti setelah aku selesai rehearsal?" tanya Jeno yang dibalas dengan anggukan dari Jaemin.

"Baik. Aku duduk ditempat _audience_. Jika kau selesai, kau boleh mencariku disana." kata Jaemin dan berlalu begitu saja.

Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang sadar, bahwa diam-diam Jaemin bertanya dimana keadaan Minhyung. Wajahnya ia palingkan kiri dan kekanan.

Jeno berjalan menuju ke podium, berbincang kepada guru pembimbing yang ada disana.

" _Saem_ , Minhyung _hyung_ sedang ke toilet. Kurasa dia akan lama kembali." kata Jeno dengan sopan.

" _Arra_. Jeno, tampil saja sendiri. _Saem_ sering melihatmu bermain piano di _practice room_ , permainanmu cukup baik. Jika Minhyung besok tidak mau tampil, kurasa kamu bisa _perform_ sendiri." balas guru pembimbing yang ada disana.

Akhirnya, Jeno sendiri menuju ke grand piano, memainkan salah satu ciptaan musisi kesukaannya. Kalian akan tahu siapa dia nantinya.

"Jeno keren jika bermain piano. Akan lebih keren lagi, jika Minhyungada disana. Eh? Apa yang kukatakan? Mungkin karna, efek udara yang pengap disini. Diluar saja deh. Jeno juga masih lama."

Jaemin lebih memilih keluar daripada _stay_ disana, menunggu Jeno selesai dengan kegiatannya. Ia cukup tahu gemilangnya prestasi Jeno dalam bidang musik, ditambah lagi, saudara kembarnya juga sering berpartisipasi.

 **Jaemin POV**

 _Annyeong, yeoreobeun_. Akhirnya, gue ditampilkan juga sama Hyunnie. Kurasa aku tidak perlu lagi memperkenalkan diriku, kalian semua sudah tahu siapa aku.

Bosan menunggu, maka keluarlah jalan-jalan. Menghirup udara diluar auditorium itu sedikit menyenangkan.

 _"Apa kau tuli? Perlu kubawa ke THT? Atau kau memang mendadak tuli?"_

 _"Sialan, tadi kau tuli, sekarang apa? Apa mulutmu menghilang? Suaramu menghilang? Atau kau memang tidak bisa berbicara?"_

Kalian mendengar itu? Gue ingin bertanya siapa yang berkata sesarkas itu? Hey! Gue ini anak alim tahu, jadi, tentu saja gue sedikit terkejut.

Gue langsung mendekati sosok yang berkata seperti itu, hanya menampakkan punggungnya bukan berarti gue tidak tahu siapa dia.

Bukankah itu Lee Donghyuck yang biasanya dipanggil Haechan?

Mau apa dia dengan Minhyung?

Eit... Tunggu dulu, kenapa Minhyung pergi begitu saja tanpa sepatah katapun. Biasanya nih, Haechan bertemu dengan Minhyung, pasti akan ada perang argumen yang kesekian kalinya. Palingan juga, mengejek, jahil, argumen, ujung-ujungnya ya... panas diubun-ubun dan _end_ begitu saja.

Apa perlu gue ikuti mereka? Aku penasaran...

Haechan berdiri didepan pintu pembatas antara _rooftop_ dengan koridor yang cukup sepi disini. Haechan juga sesekali membuang nafas dengan pelan, seperti kegelisahan.

Haechan melangkah dengan penuh keberanian, gue hanya berjalan dibelakangnya dengan hati-hati dan penuh ketenangan.

Gue bersembunyi dibalik pembatas tersebut. Ngintip apa yang mereka katakan.

Haechan berdiri disebelahnya, entah kenapa ada rasa tak suka disaat dia bersebelahan dengan Minhyung.

"Ini."

Itu bukan gue yang bersuara, itu Haechan. And... _Are you kidding me_? Bagaimana bisa dengan seenak jidatnya dia menawarkan sebuah rokok?

Kuperjelas...

 **ROKOK!**

Itu tidak baik, kita semua tahu itu... Untung saja Minhyung menolaknya. Gue tidak tahu mengapa aku lega saat Minhyung menolaknya.

"Tidak. _Thanks_."

Haechan menarik kembali barnag tersebut. Mungkin, ia tahu Minhyung itu tidak menyukai hal yang berbau _drugs._ "Kau menolak pemberianku, ini masih rokok. Jika aku mengatakan aku menyukaimu, apa kau menerimaku?"

DEG

Jadi, ini ceritanya, Haechan nembak Minhyung gitu? Kok seperti ada suara KREK atau PRANG ya? Nih hati kenapa rasanya terhimpit gitu? Sakitttttt bangetttt...

Kulihat Minhyung hanya diam. Tak ada suara. Lelaki itu hanya menatap langit, Haechan sendiri menunggu Minhyung mengeluarkan sepatah kata.

Entah kenapa, gue tidak sanggup melihat kejadian selanjutnya. Aku rasa Jeno juga sudah selesai dengan acara _rehearsal_ , mungkin sekarang ia mencariku kemana-mana.

Entah apa yang akan ia katakan padaku. _Molla_ , gue akan tahu nantinya. _Finally,_ gue kembali ke ruang auditorium dengan langkah gusar. Tidak yakin sih, Jeno ada disana, Jeno masih punya kaki, _man_. Dia bisa aja berada diluar ruang auditorium.

"Jaemin-ah!"

 _Alright_! Yang panggil gue tadi itu Jeno Seo. Gue cukup tahu suaranya, mengingat setiap gue melihat Minhyung pasti ada sosok dirinya disamping.

Gue baru saja ingin bertanya kenapa dia ada disini. Eh... Dianya malah narik tangan gue entah kenapa, intinya sih diluar sekolah, entahlah mungkin _cafe_ dekat sini.

 **Jaemin POV End**

Jeno menarik kursi setelah memastikan Jaemin duduk, dan datang dengan 2 gelas _bubble tea_ dikedua tangannya.

"Jeno,"

Jeno yang menyeruput _bubble tea_ tersebut menatap Jaemin dengan tanda tanya.

"Ada apa mencariku?" tanya Jaemin dengan sopan. Jeno menarik bibirnya dari sedotan tersebut, menatap pemandangan kota diluar _cafe_ tersebut dengan tatapan acak.

"Jae,"

Jeno diam setelah memanggil Jaemin, ia tahu mereka berdua tidaklah dekat, bertemu di koridor juga sekedar melempar senyum saja. Tapi, ia sudah tidak tahan lagi.

"Aku tahu, kita belum kenal dengan dekat. Saat bertemu juga kita hanya melempar senyum, berbicara juga ada hawa canggung diantara kita."

Jeno membuang nafas dengan pelan, ia sedikit merasa gugup sekarang. Jaemin hanya menatap kosong Jeno, pikirannya melayang entah kemana.

"Tapi,..."

Jeno menghela nafas lagi setelah mengatakan satu kata tersebut.

"Bisakah kita terikat?" tanya Jeno dengan mata yang memancarkan kelembutan. Ia benar-benar akan menyayangi Jaemin jika dia menerimanya, benar-benar menghargai Jaemin, apalagi melindunginya.

Jaemin hanya mengangguk dengan pelan. Jeno memekik kegirangan, benar-benar tingkah seorang _dongsaeng_.

"Terima kasih..." kata Jeno dengan lembut dan menyeruput kembali _bubble drink_ nya.

Jaemin hanya mengangguk sambil mengedipkan matanya.

"Ah! Jaemin-ah, besok bisa datang ke rumahku. Aku ingin mengenalkanmu pada _appa_ , kalau Minhyung _hyung_ pasti sudah tahu dirimu."

Tentu saja ada alasan lain dibalik itu. Selain mengenalkannya pada Johnny tentunya.

"Baik. Aku akan datang. Jam berapa?" tanya Jaemin.

"7 malam."

Jaemin mengangguk, ia akan datang. Sebagai pacarnya Jeno, _of course_! Selanjutnya mereka berdua saling mendekatkan diri sambil menyeruput _bubble drink_ mereka, berusaha untuk menghapus jarak kecanggungan diantara mereka berdua.

 _"Besok? Oh! Minhyung kan ulang tahun. Otomatis Jeno juga. Apa aku harus memberinya kado?"_

 **NA**

 **#Annyeong... Finally diup juga. Maaf jika ada typo disana-sini. Tidak ada pengeditan juga sih. Hehe. Peace :v**

 **#Mian, jika membuat Jeno sedikit sebagai pelampiasan. Jangan timpuk Hyuna. Hyuna hanya menyampaikan saran Mark saja.**

 **#Ini hanya Jeno x Jaemin saja sih... Mark apalagi Haechan belum bisa dikeluarin disini. Mungkin di chap depan.**

 **#Mind to review?**


	5. chapter 5

**Appa, Saranghae!**

 **Chapter 05**

BLAM!

Jeno menutup pintu utama rumah besar itu dengan penuh _power_ , hingga membuat seseorang yang berada di dapur memekik kaget.

Pria tersebut segera keluar dari dapur dengan celemek berwarna biru dan masih menggenggam sebuah spatula. "Astaga, Jeno... Jangan membuat _appa stroke_ , nak." kata Johnny yang berkacak pinggang.

Jeno terkikik geli, melemparkan tas sekolahnya begitu saja diatas sofa berkulit tersebut. " _Appa..."_ panggilnya dengan nada ceria yang terselip sebuah nada manja didalamnya.

" _Wa_ _eyo,_ Jeno? Mana Minhyung? Kenapa belum pulang? Bukankah kalian sama-sama memiliki jam pulang yang sama?" tanya Johnny sembari mematikan kompornya, melepas celemek dan meletakkannya ditempatnya. Lalu, duduk disebelah Jeno yang tampak bahagia.

"Aku dan Jaemin berpacaran, _appa._ Masalah _hyung_ , aku juga tidak tahu, selesai _perform, hyung_ tidak kembali lagi. Aku telah mencarinya bersama Jaemin, tapi, _eobseoyo..."_

Kata Jeno panjang lebar. Johnny memicing matanya, tak biasanya Minhyung kabur dengan begini. Ia tidak perlu bertanya siapa itu Jaemin. Ia tahu dia, karna, kedua anaknya cukup berterus terang dengan dia.

Apa Minhyung diculik?

Apa Minhyung bersembunyi di suatu tempat?

Apa Minhyung lupa bahwa sudah saatnya ia pulang?

Johnny mengerutkan dahinya, berpikir keras kenapa Minhyung tidak mau pulang bersama Jeno. "Jeno, jika lapar, _appa_ sudah memasak. Jika makanannya dingin, panaskan dulu, baru boleh makan. _Appa_ mau mencari _hyung_ mu itu." kata Johnny yang menyambar dompet, ponsel serta kunci mobil yang ada dimeja ruang keluarga itu.

" _Ne, appa_." kata Jeno yang juga bingung kenapa kakaknya itu belum pulang juga. Tidak biasanya ia begini.

"Jaga rumah, Jeno." kata Johnny sambil membuka pintu utama tersebut.

" _Ne, appa._ Hati-hati di jalan." kata Jeno yang melambaikan tangan pada Johnny. Seusai dengan itu, Jeno langsung menutup pintunya, menunggu Minhyung pulang bersama Johnny.

"Mungkin mengirim pesan dengan Jaemin tidak masalah, kan? Hitung-hitung membuang waktu..."

 **_Appa, Saranghae_**

TUT...

TUT...

TUT...

BRUK

Johnny membuang ponselnya ke jok mobil sebelah dengan mudah. Kedua sepasang mata hitamnya berkeliaran mencari keberadaan putra satunya laginya.

Minhyung memang lebih gegabah apalagi tersukut emosi meskipun dia lebih tua beberapa menit dari Jeno. Maka dari itu, Johnny berusaha mencari jalan keluar agar dia bisa mengurangi sikapnya itu.

"Kamu dimana, nak? _Appa_ cemas padamu." kata Johnny yang tetap mengendarai mobilnya sambil melihat kekiri dan kekanan.

CKIT

Jangan khawatir, itu hanya Johnny yang menepikan mobilnya, karna, ia harus beristirahat dalam mencari anaknya.

Johnny membenamkan kepalanya di stir mobil dengan kedua tangan menggengam benda itu. Kepalanya ia putarkan ke kanan,... dan Johnny _is shocking!_

Johnny segera turun dari mobilnya, todak peduli jika mobilnya itu bisa saja didenda atau apapun lha itu. Johnny mendorong pintu _cafe_ dengan tergesa-gesa. Berlari tanpa memikirkan sekelilingnya, dan berhenti didepan pasangan.

"SEO MINHYUNG!!! Jadi ini sikapmu yang sebenarnya?"

Johnny berteriak didepan pasangan tersebut, sontak saja, yang merasa bernama Seo Minhyung langsung mendongak dan mencari si pemanggil.

" _A... Appa..._ " kata Minhyung dengan pelan. Johnny tidak menyukai cara seperti ini sebenarnya. Tapi, jika mereka sudah kelewatan, Johnny akan bertindak.

"Mark, _nuguya?_ " tanya _namja_ yang duduk disebelah Minhyung. Johnny menatap tajam lelaki tersebut.

"Seo... Min... Hyung... Ikut _appa_ pulang sekarang, juga..."

Johnny mendesis dengan nada yang menyeramkan, Minhyung mengigit bibir bawahnya dengan erat, _namja_ disebelahnya hanya memasang wajah bingung.

"Mark, _nuguya?_ " tanya _namja_ disebelahnya.

Minhyung diam seribu suara. Tubuhnya langsung bangkit, dan melepaskan tautan tangan mereka berdua, mengikuti jejak sang ayah yang telah berdiri didepan pintu _cafe._

"Jadi, siapa dia?"

Johnny memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka berdua didalam mobil, setelah 20 menit mobilnya berjalan.

"Dia... dia bernama Lee Donghyuck, _appa_. Biasanya dia dipanggil Haechan kalau disekolah..."

Minhyung menghentikan keterangannya, saat Johnny hanya diam memfokuskan dirinya dijalan, namun, setelah Minhyung diam, Johnny menatap tajam anaknya.

"Te... terus, Minhyung dan Haechan itu ibaratkan tom _and_ jerry kalau disekolah, apalagi ketemuan. Tapi, tadi siang, Haechan menyatakan perasaan padaku, _appa_."

"Jadi, apa jawabanmu?"

"Em... Aku tidak memberikan jawaban yang pasti. Aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, apalagi, Jeno mengatakan kalau dia menyukai orang yang sama dengan orang yang kusukai."

"Terus, kamu marah dan datang ke _cafe_ tadi, dan kamu menerima pesan kalau Jeno telah terikat dengan Jaemin. Minhyung pasti menunggu _appa_ mencari Minhyung, iya kan?"

" _Ahniya_. Terus, Haechan datang lagi, menyampiriku, _appa_... dengan topik yang sama, aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa setelah aku menerimanya, tiba-tiba,... tiba-tiba ia... ia... ia..."

Minhyung berbicara tergagap-gagap di bagian akhir. Ia sedikit risih untuk ini, bahkan untuk sesuatu yang _amazing_ dimatanya.

"Tiba-tiba, ia menciummu. Begitu? Seperti yang _appa_ lihat dari mobil, dan memergoki kalian berdua. Benarkan?"

" _Ne, appa... mian._ " kata Minhyung dengan perasaan bersalah. Ia tahu, setelah ini apa yang akan terjadi.

"Sudahlah. Putuskan saja dia, _appa_ merasa dia tidak baik untukmu, Minhyung. Cari yang sebaik Jaemin." kata Johnny.

" _Maldo andwae._ _Appa_ , setidaknya, ini harus berjalan seminggu. Apa yang harus aku katakan pada Haechan jika aku memutusinya begitu saja?" tanya Minhyung.

"Minhyung, percaya dengan _appa._ _Namja_ yang kamu terima itu benar-benar tidak baik. _Appa_ yakin, kamu yang akan tersakiti nantinya. Bukan dia, ataupun _appa._ "

Minhyung hanya memasang wajah datar, " _No, appa._ Aku akan membiarkan semuanya berjalan seperti air. Aku juga tahu dia tidak baik."

"Jika kamu sudah tahu, kenapa kamu menerimanya? Apa kamu mau seseorang yang ingin kamu pacari? Lindungi? Bermanja ria? _Appa_ bisa membantumu."

" _No, appa_. Sungguh, biarkan ini berjalan seminggu, atau dua bulan. Aku yakin, Haechan akan menjauh."

" _Appa_ tidak berpikir begitu. Putuskan dia atau kamu _appa_ kirim ke _Vancouver_."

 **_Appa, Saranghae_**

 **NA**

 **#Hello, balik lagi...**

 **#Udahkan, kali ini Markhyuck. Sorry, jika tidak ada typo dan sebagaimananya.**

 **#Review, pleaseeeeeee**


	6. chapter 6

**Appa, Saranghae!**

 **Chapter 06**

BLAM!

" _Oh My Gosh!_ Siapa yang menutup pintu sebegitu kuatnya?" Pintu utama rumah keluarga Seo yang tentunta tertutup dengan keras, membuat Jeno yang sedang senyam-senyum _chatting_ dengan Jaemin, langsung terlonjak kaget di ruang keluarga itu.

" _Hyung!!!_ Habis darimana? _Appa_ mencemaskanmu daritadi. Maka dari itu _appa_ keluar mencarimu. Eh? _Appa_ dimana?" cerocos Jeno panjang lebar yang tidak melihat raut wajah Minhyung yang sangat datar namun, tersimpan penuh amarah didalamnya.

" _Hyung!!!_ Jawab aku. _Hyung_ habis darimana? _Appa_ benar-benar mengkhawatirkanmu." kata Jeno yang sekarang berdiri dari rebahannya di sofa. Minhyung hanya diam dan masuk kedalam kamar mereka hingga terdengar suara debuman pintu yang amat kuat.

Johnny masuk pas setelah Minhyung menghilang dibalik pintu tersebut. "Mana Minhyung?" tanya Johnny dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal.

"Didalam kamar. _Appa,_ ada apa? Kenapa _hyung_ terlihat marah sekali?" tanya Jeno yang berdiri dihadapan Johnny setelah menutup pintu utama rumah mereka. Johnny tersenyum lemah dan mengusap surai anaknya, terkadang ia berfikir kenapa Jeno bisa terlihat lebih dewasa daripada Minhyung sendiri? Jeno memang kadang usil, namun, itu hanya berlaku untuk didekatnya saja. Diluar pembawaannya lebih pendiam, dan tidak memiliki pergaulan yang luas.

"Kamu sudah besar, ya. _Appa_ tadi mendengar kamu memiliki hubungan dengan Jaemin. _Appa_ tidak menyangka kalian berdua sudah besar." kata Johnny sambil merangkul Jeno untuk duduk disofa.

"Kenapa jadi bahas pacaran? _Hyung_ memiliki pacar juga ya?" Johnny seketika bungkam saat pertanyaan itu keluar dari bibir Jeno.

" _Appa..._ Yang benar, _hyung_ memiliki pacar ya? Kalau iya, bagus dong. _Hyung_ akan lebih dewasa lagi, mungkin kita bisa sesekali _double date_." kata Jeno dengan senyuman sumringah. Tidak ada yang tahu pemikiran Johnny yang hanya diam, _'Minhyung-ah, apa_ _karna Jaemin, kamu berubah drastis? Apa yang harus appa lakukan? Appa merasa serba salah.'_

" _Appa!_ " seru Jeno yang mengguncang pundak Johnny. Johnny menatap putranya dengan wajah bingung.

"Besok aku dan _hyung_ ulangtahun. _Appa_ bisa pulang lebih cepat?"

" _Of course_. _Appa_ akan usahakan untuk pulang lebih cepat, dan kita rayakan di rumah. Ah! Jika kamu mau mengundang Jaemin datang juga tidak apa-apa. Hitung-hitung _appa_ ingin melihat wajah pacarmu secara langsung." kata Johnny yang terkekeh kecil saat Jeno merasa malu saat dia mengetahui niatnya.

" _Appa_ , aku penasaran siapa pacarnya _hyung_. _Hyung_ juga boleh kan membawa pacarnya ke rumah?" tanya Jeno.

"Untuk saat ini, _appa_ tidak mengijinkan Minhyung bawa pacarnya kemari, Jeno. Cha! _Appa_ mau mandi dulu, setelah itu kita makan malam bersama." kata Johnny lalu masuk kedalam kamarnya.

"Ini aneh. _Appa_ terlihat menghindari topik pacarnya _hyung_. Minhyung _hyung_ sendiri juga langsung pergi kedalam kamar setelah pulang. Apa ada masalah? Atau jangan-jangan _appa_ tidak setuju jika _hyung_ memiliki pacar?"

 **_Appa, Saranghae!_**

PRANG!

PRANG!

Minhyung memecahkan cermin yang tergantung didinding. Ia tidak peduli jika diantara celah-celah jarinya, telah banyak darah yang mengalir ditangannya, beberapa tetes ditanah. Ia terus melakukannya, hingga ia merasa lelah, dan puas.

Kedua matanya memerah, dan menjadi kabur, tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain menundukkan tangannya. _'Apa yang salah dengan loving person? Berusaha move on dari seseorang yang telah dimiliki apalagi itu adalah milik adikmu sendiri dengan beralih ke orang lain apa itu salah? Apa aku tidak pantas mencintai dan dicintai orang lain? Kenapa rasanya apapun yang kuinginkan sesuai dengan Jeno? Apakah karna kami kembar?'_

Setetes air mata jatuh dari matanya, ia tidak tahan lagi. Ia tahu _appa_ pasti mengetahui siapa yang ia suka sekarang? Kenapa _appa_ tidak mengatakan apapun padanya? Menghiburnya? Jangan kan menghibur? Tadi saja ia mendengar amarah dari ayahnya.

Memang ia yang salah. Ia tahu, seharusnya saat Haechan menempelkan bibirnya tadi, ia harus segera menolak. Tapi, pikirannya _blank_ , nampak seperti gadis memang, tapi, percayalah, ia baru pertama kali mengalami ini. Dan, ia masih ingat Haechan berkata apa saat ia tiba-tiba duduk disebelahnya,

 _'Jika kamu tidak melepaskannya selama 5 detik, maka kita terikat_.

Minhyung masih bingung saat itu, dan, saat kedua bibir itu menempel juga Minhyung dilanda kekosongan. Sampai _appa_ datang dan memarahinya.

Minhyung menarik ponselnya saat ponselnya tersebut bergetar, " _Yeoboseyo?_ " Minhyung berkata dengan pelan, tangan yang meraih ponsel itu masih berdarah, namun, tidak ia pikirkan.

" _Markeu..._

Minhyung seketika membeku, ia tahu ini siapa, tidak ada satupun yang memanggil dia dengan panggilan Mark kecuali Haechan.

"Haechan-ah..." lirih Mark yang mulai berkaca-kaca. Bukan... Ia sadar ia melukai hati Haechan, kalau-kalau Haechan benar-benar suka dia. Maka, Minhyung adalah orang yang bersalah, seharusnya ia menolaknya, bukan, _blank_ dan membiarkan Haechan menyentuh bibirnya.

 _"Markeu... Tadi, itu siapa? Gue yang terlalu sensitif atau memang loe yang hampir menangis."_

Jawaban Haechan tidak membantunya, lidahnya terasa kelu. Ia tahu, Haechan itu _bad boy type_ , ia malah semakin ingin menumpahkan kekesalannya. "Tadi itu _appa_. Aku tidak bisa melanjutkan ini, Haechan. _Appa_ melarangku." kata Minhyung dengan jujur. Ia tahu ayahnya lebih berarti daripada pasangannya kelak.

" _Waeyo? Aku akan menemuimu besok. Kita belum berpisah, Mark. Sebelum aku mengatakan perpisahan, kau tidak boleh pergi dari hidupku."_

Setelah itu Haechan memutuskan hubungan komunikasinya dengan Minhyung. "Argh! _Now what?_ " amarah Minhyung meledak, ingin rasanya ia memberontak pada ayahnya, mengatakan bahwa, ia ingin Jaemin disisinya, bukan disisi Jeno.

Akhirnya, air mata Minhyung tumpah, memghancurkan benteng yang telah dibangun kuat oleh Minhyung sedaritadi.

Tanpa ia sadari, Jeno mengintip dibalik pintu kamar, _'Hyung, do you love him? Should I just give up?'_

 **NA :**

 **# Aloha! Sudah lama tidak up cerita... Mianhamnida *bow* ini karna, ujian menumpuk terus sudah ditingkah akhir jadi harus lebih serius.**

 **# Pasti sudah ada yang tidak menunggu kelanjutan cerita ini lagi ya? Maaf... Hyuna sadar, makin lama ceritanya makin gaje. ToT...**

 **# Jika masih ada yang menunggu, Gomawoyo... Hyuna tersanjung atas sikap tegar kalian menunggu cerita ini.**

 **#Review pleaseeee...**


	7. chapter 7

**Appa, Saranghae!**

 **Daddy 07**

Minhyung berjalan seperti _mummy_ karena ia dipanggil oleh Johnny. Ia tidak tahu mengapa, moga-moga bukan hal buruk. "Masuk," panggil Johnny saat Minhyung mengetuk pintu kamar ayahnya.

" _Appa_ tidak akan berbasa-basi lagi, Minhyung. Apa keputusanmu? Biarkan dia pergi atau kamu ke luar negri?" tanya Johnny. Minhyung hanya menatap ayahnya dengan kesedihan. Nasibnya terlalu sedih, sudah Jaemin diambil Jeno, Haechan juga tidak dapat.

Yah... walaupun ia juga tidak yakin ia memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan Haechan.

" _Appa..._ jika aku tetap memilih Haechan, apakah semuanya bisa kembali?"

" _Appa_ tahu kalau aku menyukai Jaemin kan? Tapi, Jeno duluan menyatakannya dan Jaemin menerima dirinya. Tapi, _appa..._ Aku bukannya tidak percaya diri, Jaemin lebih menyukaiku. Kenapa ia menerima Jeno?"

Johnny diam membisu. Ia tahu semua itu, Minhyung sendiri yang memberitahunya.

" _Appa_ tidak tahu Jaemin lebih memilih siapa. _Appa_ juga tidak mengerti kenapa Jaemin lebih memilih Jeno jika ia seperti yang Minhyung katakan."

"Tapi,... semua telah terjadi. Minhyung memiliki Haechan, dan _appa_ tidak setuju untuk hubungan itu. Jadi, sekarang pilih, Minhyung sekolah ke Vancouver atau melepaskan Haechan." Putus Johnny setelah dia diam sekian lama.

"Apakah..." kata Minhyung namun, seketika suasana hening. Anak lelaki itu menatap Johnny dengan tajam untuk pertama kalinya.

"Apakah jika aku ke Vancouver, aku dapat memiliki hubungan dengan Haechan?"

 **Appa, Saranghae!**

Jeno termenung, memang telah berganti hari dan tepatnya hari ini adalah ulang tahunnya, tentu saja dengan Minhyung. Kelas masih kosong, beberapa siswa sudah datang, namun, mereka pergi menghilang entah kemana, meninggalkan tas mereka.

 _'Saengil chukhae, Minhyung-ah, Jeno-ah.'_ _'Saengil chukhae, Jeno-ah.'_ _'Saengil chukhae, Minhyung hyung.'_ Percakapan pagi tadi tidak lewat dari pembicaraan tersebut. Johnny dengan telatennya memasak nasi goreng untuk kedua putranya yang berbahagia.

 _'Appa... nanti malam, Jaemin akan datang. Tidak apa-apa kan?'_

Jeno mengusap wajahnya, kenapa dengan mudahnya ia bertanya seperti tidak ada masalah. Minhyung masih disana, duduk diruang makan dan menyantap makanannya dengan tenang.

Ia bukannya tidak tahu tentang Minhyung sama sekali. Ia juga tidak tahu mau mengatakan pada _hyung-_ nya itu bagaimana.

 _'Should I just give up?'_

Jeno menghela nafas, ia bingung. Ia harus berbuat apa, disatu sisi ia ingin Jaemin, disatu sisi ia tidak ingin Minhyung begini.

"Hey!"

Jeno terkejut, mata sipitnya teralih kepada sosok lelaki yang menyukai moomin itu.

"Kenapa? Tidak biasanya kamu begitu." celetuk Renjun, lelaki moomin itu dengan penasaran, tubuhnya mengambil tempat disebelah Jeno.

Jeno tersenyum lemah.

"Kau tahu bukan? Aku menyukai Jaemin dan kami telah pacaran semalam."

"Begitukah? Selamat ya... Ah! _Happy birthday_ _, Jeno-ah._ " balas Renjun dengan senyum manis diwajahnya.

"Tapi,... _hyung_ menyukai Jaemin. Aku baru tahu hal itu setelah aku dan Jaemin pacaran. Aku merasa bersalah, bahkan, Minhyung _hyung_ sendiri yang memintaku untuk menyatakan perasaan pada Jaemin." sambung Jeno.

Renjun mengangguk tanda ia paham akan cerita Jeno. _'Jadi ceritanya, dia sedang galau.' batin Renjun._

"Apa keputusanku tepat jika aku memberikan Jaemin kepada _hyung?_ "

"Tapi, kau yang akan terluka."

"Tidak apa-apa. Selama _hyung_ bahagia aku tidak apa-apa."

"Kita juga tidak tahu Jaemin memilih siapa. Kita tidak tahu Jaemin menyukai siapa. Jika Jaemin mencintaimu dan kau memberikannya kepada Minhyung, bukankah kalian berdua yang akan terluka?"

"Tapi,... jika ternyata Jaemin lebih mencintai _hyung._ Bagaimana? bukankah mereka berdua yang terluka?"

Jeno membalas perkataan Renjun layaknya membalik telapak tangan. Renjun seketika bungkam. Ia tak bis bersuara apapun.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengajak Jaemin keluar dulu jalan-jalan selepas pulang sekolah nanti?"

"Buat apa?"

"Untuk sekedar _refreshing._ Kurasa otakmu itu perlu dicuci supaya dapat bekerja dengan normal kembali."

"Sial. Kau kira otakku itu apaan?"

Jeno memukul lengan Renjun, lalu mereka berdua tertawa tanpa alasan.

 **Appa, Saranghae!**

Minhyung teropoh-opoh mengitari koridor sekolah. Pagi ini emang hampir tidak ada orang, entah kemana mereka perginya.

"Jaemin-ah!" teriak Minhyung dengan nafas tersengal-sengal menyelimuti kelas kosong itu. Kelas yang berisi dengan jenis alat musik.

"Minhyung-ah, ada apa?" tanya Jaemin dengan wajah penasaran. Minhyung tidak menjawab, ia masuk kedalam ruangan yang sama dengan Jaemin dan dengan mudahnya, ia menutup pintu tersebut.

"Apa kamu benar-benar menyukai Jeno?" tanya Minhyung setelah nafasnya kembali stabil dan menatap lelaki manis itu dengan tatapan intimidasi.

Jaemin merinding, tatapan Minhyung tidak macam-macam, seolah ingin mengulitinya hidup-hidup.

"Kutanya padamu, Jaemin. Apa kamu benar-benar menyukai Jeno, adikku?"

Jaemin menggigit bibir bawah, ia bingung harus menjawab apa. Semua pilihan yang berada ditangannya tidak ada yang benar.

"Ya. Aku menyukai Jeno." jawab Jaemin dengan lantang dan tegas.

 _'You are stupid, Na Jaemin.'_ batin Jaemin yang merutuki dirinya sendiri.

Minhyung sendiri langsung terdiam, ia sendiri juga bingung harus berbuat apa. Namun, otaknya mengatakan yang benar untuk dilakukan.

Minhyung mendekati Jaemin yang masih terduduk diatas kursi yang berhadapan dengan grand piano. "Kalau begitu, jaga dia baik-baik, Jaemin-ah." kata Minhyung sambil menepuk pundak lelaki itu dengan senyuman.

"Pasti, Minhyung-ah." jawab Jaemin dengan mantap. Tapi,... tiada satupun yang tahu, kalau hati lelaki itu bertanya,

 _Apakah aku memang bisa menjaga Jeno selayaknya Jeno menjagaku nanti?_

 **To Be Continue**

 **# I'm back, semuanyaaaa... udah di-up, entah kenapa dapat feel untuk nulis ini lagi.**

 **# Bagi yang menunggu, gamsahamnida... kalian benar-benar jjang!**

 **# Kalau ada waktu, mampirlah ke work Hyuna di wattpad. ID? Di profile ffn ada kok, jika membaca, vote and comment juseyooooo**

 **# Happy new year all... Moga-moga semua resolusi kalian tercapai**

 **# Review pleaseeeee**


	8. chapter 8

**Chapter 08**

 **_Appa, Saranghae!_**

Jeno mengajak Jaemin keluar sebelum Jeno benar benar mempersiapkan rumahnya menjadi pesta untuk dirinya dan _hyung_.

"Jae," panggil Jeno untuk memecah keheningan. Mereka tengah berjalan tanpa tujuan ditrotoar, sehabis pulang sekolah.

Jaemin hanya berdeham. Jeno jadi ragu untuk kelanjutannya. "Tidak ada. Kamu lapar?" tanya Jeno yang terdengar canggung ditelinga Jaemin.

"Sedikit." kata Jaemin dengan santai.

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan jajanan _street food_ saja?" tanya Jeno yang menunjukkan sepasang mata berbinar-binar.

Jaemin tersenyum manis, _"Kajja!"._ Jaemin menarik tangan Jeno untuk pergi ke tempat yang ramai akan _street food_.

Setidaknya Jeno memiliki waktu untuk menata hatinya sebelum kebagian inti.

Jeno tersenyum ketika Jaemin memakan makanan yang terbuat dari tepung dengan rakus, hingga tak sadar kalau sekitaran bibir _namja_ manis itu terdapat noda.

"Tidak ada yang menginginkan makananmu, Jae." kata Jeno sambil mengelap sudut bibir Jaemin dengan ibu jarinya lembut.

Jaemin tersenyum kikuk, "Terimakasih. Kau mau?" tanya Jaemin sambil menyodorkan makanan yang belum ia sentuh sama sekali.

Jeno menggeleng, "Tidak. Kamu makan saja. Aku masih kenyang." kata Jeno yang membuat Jaemin merengut.

"Makan atau Jaemin akan ngambek." kata Jaemin sambil menyodorkan tusuk makanan tersebut didepan bibir Jeno.

"Baik... Baik... Aku makan. Jangan ngambek ya..." seru Jeno dan melahap makanan dari tepung dengan sekali mulut.

Jaemin tersenyum bangga, "Kamu menginginkan apa untuk hadiah, Jeno?" tanya Jaemin dengan tatapan berbinar-binar.

 _"Eobseo..."_ kata Jeno dengan pelan, mereka berjalan disepanjang tempat tersebut, Jeno mengelus rambut pendek Jaemin dengan pelan.

"Yang benar? Nanti aku berikan, _teddy bear_ yang besar baru tahu." kata Jaemin yang disambut dengan kekehan kecil Jeno.

"Memangnya aku perempuan." balas Jeno yang membuat sejoli itu tertawa kecil.

 _'Sejujurnya, aku menginginkan jawaban darimu Jaemin-ah...'_

 **_Appa, Saranghae!_**

"Aku pulang..." kata Jeno yang tersengar lirih sambil membuang tas sekolahnya di sofa.

" _Appa,"_ panggil Jeno sambil menyelip wajahnya kearah dapur.

Nihil.

 _"Appa?"_ panggil Jeno sekali lagi dan menyusuri isi rumah tersebut dengan wajah bingung.

Ini sudah jam tiga sore, ayahnya harusnya sudah pulang, atau minimal memasak untuknya. Perayaan memang tidak diadakan semegah yang kalian kira.

 _"Hyung?"_ panggil Jeno dan menyelip wajahnya dibalik pintu kamar Minhyung, lalu menuju ke kamar yang satunya lagi.

Lagi-lagi, tidak ada siapapun.

" _Hyung? Appa?"_ panggil Jeno yang turun tangga dan menuju ke halaman belakang rumah. Siapa tahu mereka ada disana.

 _"Kamu tetap akan mengajaknya kemari?"_

 _"Heum... seperti yang appa bilang."_

 _"Kenapa?"_

 _"Kurasa Haechan tidak seburuk yang kupikirkan. Walaupun, tingkahnya sebegitu menyebalkan, urakan. Tapi, hatinya baik."_

 _"Kamu akan bilang kalau dia merokok maupun menciumu itu ada alasannya, begitu?"_

 _"Heum."_

Jeno tersentak. Ia mematung, mereka dihalaman belakang. Tapi, kenapa tidak ada edisi canda gurau yang terdengar.

Haechan?

Kenapa membawa _namja_ tersebut?

Jeno bukannya tidak tahu kalau Minhyung dan Haechan itu selalu beragumen dan saling melempar sinis saat bertemu. Tapi, ia tidak tahu sampai ada adegan dimana Haechan mencium kembarannya ini.

Apa yang ia lewatkan sebenarnya?

 _"Appa? Hyung?"_ tanya Jeno sekali lagi sambil memasuki halaman belakang.

Ia ingin sekali bertanya tentang barusan yang terjadi. Tapi, sebaiknya ia pura-pura tidak tahu dulu. Perayaan hari ini tidak boleh hancur karena keingintahuannya.

"Jeno? Sudah pulang?"

"Sudah _, appa._ " jawab Jeno.

"Ganti bajumu, nak." ingat Johnny sembari melihat seragam Jeno yang lusuh dan sedikit basah karena keringat.

Jeno tersenyum, "Baik _, appa."_ kata Jeno lalu kembali ke kamarnya untuk mengganti baju.

 _"Apa keputusanmu, Seo Minhyung?"_

 **To Be Continue**

 **AN :**

 **# Akhirnya bisa update juga... Anyway, sejujurnya ini harusnya update semalam. Cuman, karena, ada jadwal ngampus dan sedang hujan. Jadinya, terbengkalai. Mana belum makan lagi... hehe**

 **# See you next Thursdayyyy**

 **# RnR juseyoooooo**


	9. chapter 9

**Chapter 09**

Minhyung mengepak kopernya dengan emosi. Memasukkan secara asal semua pakaian yang ditemuinya, dan memasukkannya begitu saja tanpa melihat apa semua sudah rapi apa belum.

Pesta sederhana 15nya hancur.

Tapi, tidak dengan Jeno. Ia senang dari lubuk hati terdalamnya saat melihat senyum yang tidak memudar dari wajah kembarannya itu.

 _"Aku akan pindah. Tapi, Haechan tetap menjadi milikku."_

Minhyung memejamkan matanya dengan erat, saat perkataan itu terbayang-bayang diotaknya.

Itu pilihan yang mudah sebenarnya. Tapi, entah kenapa, Minhyung yakin kalau Haechan dapat berubah untuk menjadi lebih baik lagi nantinya.

 _"Baik. Besok jam 9, appa akan meminta sekretaris appa untuk membereskan rumah yang ada di Vancouver."_

Balasan ayahnya membuatnya merasa tertampar. Entah kenapa hati kecilnya menginginkan Johnny untuk menghalanginya lagi dan lagi. Tapi, ia juga tidak ingin kehilangan Haechan.

Kenapa ia bisa yakin kalau sang ayah akan menghalanginya?

Kenapa ia sebegitu tidak tegaan pada pasangan adu mulutnya tiap hari?

Kenapa ia harus mengalah pada Jeno setiap saat?

Besok ia akan pergi. Menjalani hidupnya dengan bebas tanpa mendengar curhatan atau sikap manja Jeno. Bebas dengan segala pelanggaran Johnny tiap harinya.

" _Hyung,_ apa memang harus pergi?" tanya Jeno saat membuka pintu kamar Minhyung.

Minhyung mengangguk tanpa melijat wajah sendu Jeno. " _Hyung_ kenapa bisa begitu kuat?" tanya Jeno yang membuat Minhyung kebingungan.

"Kenapa _hyung_ tidak mengatakan yang sejujurnya?"

"Kenapa _hyung_ tidak mengutarakannya pada Jeno?"

"Kenapa harus dipendam sendiri?"

"Apa maksudmu, Seo Jeno?"

"Kenapa _hyung_ tidak mengatakan kalau _hyung_ juga menyukai Jaemin?"

Minhyung membeku seketika. "Karna, itu sudah menjadi bagian dari kewajiban _hyung._ " jawab Minhyung seadanya. Ia membawa Jeno untuk duduk dikasur dan remaja itu sendiri duduk disebelahnya.

"Kita bisa _fair play_ untuk mendapatkan hati Jaemin. _Hyung,_ aku bukan anak usia lima tahun yang kamu lihat dulu, aku tidak akan merajuk pada _appa_ , kalau _hyung_ tidak mau memberikannya." kata Jeno yang membuat Minhyung diam.

"Tidak semudah itu sekarang, Jeno-ah." kata Minhyung dengan pelan.

"Karena, Haechan?"

Minhyung hanya diam tidak menjawab. Bagi Jeno sendiri itu adalah jawaban. " _Hyung_ , kalau tidak memiliki perasaan. _Hyung_ harus menolaknya dengan tegas. Bukan memberinya waktu." kata Jeno.

" _Hyung_ bahkan tidak tahu perasaan _hyung_ sendiri, Jeno-ah." kata Minhyung membuat Jeno memikirkan sesuatu.

"Apa perasaan terhadap Haechan sama dengan yang _hyung_ rasakan terhadap Jaemin?" tanya Jeno dengan pelan-pelan. Minhyung menggeleng.

"Setiap mendengar kata Haechan saja, _hyung_ selalu kebawa emosi. Kamu pasti tahu itu, Jeno." jawab Minhyung. Jeno mengangguk.

" _Hyung_ yakin bisa mengajaknya LDR nanti?" tanya Jeno.

Minhyung menggeleng, " _Hyung_ rasa ada baiknya juga di Vancouver. Bukankah pemandangan disana dengan disini ada perbedaan? Walaupun tidak banyak, setidaknya, _hyung_ menambah relasi." jawab Minhyung yang membuat Jeno tersenyum.

 _"Hyung, mianhae..."_ kata Jeno sambil memeluk Minhyung dari samping.

Minhyung menggeleng, "Tidak apa-apa. Ini juga bukan salahmu, Jeno. Jangan menyalahkan dirimu, okay." kata Minhyung. Jeno mengangguk dengan cepat.

"Intinya, jaga Jaemin. Kalau _hyung_ tahu Jaemin menangis karena kecerobohanmu. _Hyung_ yang akan maju pertama kali untuk menjitak kepalamu." kata Minhyung lalu menjitak kepada Jeno dengan pelan.

Jeno meringis, "Jaemin akan aman, _hyung."_ balas Jeno.

"Semalam, Jaemin memberikanmu apa?" tanya Minhyung basa-basi. Walaupun, lidahnya hampir kelu saat mengatakan nama Jaemin sendiri. Tapi, setidaknya, ia masih bisa mengontrolnya.

"Heum... sebuah baju dengan sebungkus ramyeon kimchi didalamnya. _Hyung_ sendiri?" tanya Jeno dengan semangat.

Semalam pesta berlangsung sederhana dibelakang. Hanya, keluarga kecil Seo Johnny, Jaemin dan sahabat kecil Jeno, Renjun.

Jaemin membawa dua bungkus kado yang diserahkan untuk Seo bersaudara itu.

"Aku belum membukanya. Nanti saja, sampai di Vancouver akan dibuka." kata Minhyung membuat Jeno cemberut.

Tapi, Jeno tidak memaksa Minhyung untuk membukanya sama sekali. Karena, itu hadiah untuk Minhyung. Ia hanya boleh bertanya.

"Sudah sana, tidur. Besok katanya mau jemput Jaemin bareng pergi sekolah kan?"

Jeno mengangguk. Lalu, mengucapkan ucapan selamat tidur untuk kembarannya.

Minhyung tersenyum tipis dalam tidurnya.

 **To Be Continue**

 **AN:**

 **# Hellooo ngeupnya malam-malam beginiii... Tidak apa-apa lha ya...**

 **# RnR juseyoooooo**


End file.
